


Switch

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt Percy, Other, Sad Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is killed during a quest with Nico and Percy. Percy doesn't leave his cabin for four months, and Nico is determined to make sure Percy is happy. Even if that means bringing Annabeth back the only way he knew possible.</p><p>Sad-to-happy, I promise!</p><p>Rated: General Audiances (warning for language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Sad-to-happy, I promise!
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"Annabeth, watch out!"

Annabeth spun around, ducking as the skeletal warrior threw it's spear at her. It glided harmlessly over her head.

"Nico!" she shouted.

"I know!" Nico responded, feeling the familiar tug in his gut as the earth split in front of Annabeth's feet, sucking in the skeleton.

"This was not a good idea!" Percy shouted, lining up back-to-back with Annabeth. "They should have just sent Nico and Hazel!"

"Thanks for the concern, Jackson!" Nico shouted back, splitting the ground again and sending five of the twenty skeletal warriors to the Underworld.

"Not what I meant!" Percy yelled, slicing off a skeleton head. Not a moment later, the head attached itself to it's body.

"I know!" Nico shouted, and he did know. Only children of Hades can kill a skeletal warrior, like Nico had done for Percy after learning about Bianca's death. Chiron should have sent Nico and Hazel.

Even though there was only fifteen left, Nico couldn't fight them all on his own. Percy and Annabeth couldn't do any damage, so them being there only made Nico's job all the more challenging. Not only was he outnumbered, but he also had to worry about keeping Percy and Annabeth safe.

Nico sliced off the head of a skeleton, then made a crack small enough for it to fall down. He made his way to another, but froze as he heard Percy's heart-wrenching scream.

" ** _Annabeth!_** "

Nico spun around to see Annabeth with a look of shock on her face. She glanced down to see a spear protruding from her chest, then collapsed.

Nico was frozen in shock as Percy ran to her side, pulling her in his arms and sobbing. Without another thought, Nico ran forward and sliced the heads off of the rest of the skeletons, leaving them momentarily defenceless. He took a moment to concentrate and breathea moment he hadn't had a chance to use without getting injured beforeand made a large crack, dropping the remaining skeletons into the hole.

Nico rushed to Percy's side and slid his back pack off his shoulder, digging in it for some nectar and ambroisa. He tore open the little bag and brought out a square of ambroisa, only to set it back down slowly.

Nico felt her die, ans glanced over to a presence he felt on his left. He tapped Percy's shoulder, pointing for the boy to look up. Percy choked on a sob as Annabeth's ghost hovered in front of them.

"Annabeth! No, please, come back! You can't be dead! We were supposedly go to New Rome together, to college. We survived _Tartarus_ together!"

Annabeth smiled sadly, a tear falling down both her real body, and ghost's cheek. "I know, Percy. I... I love you. Don't forget about me, okay? But don't hold on, either. Move on and be happy."

Percy sniffled and furiously wiped his eyes. "It's not fair. I can't lose you. I promised to never be separated ever again, when we fell."

Nico's heart twisted painfully. He knew how Percy felt, and that there was nothing more painful than losing someone you love.

Nico put a hand on Percy's shoulder, tears falling down his own cheeks. Percy jumped, seemingly surprised to see Nico willingly touch someone. His eyes widened even more as he noticed that Nico was also crying.

Nico did care for Annabeth, even if he had always been slightly jealous of her. She'd never been mean to him, never tried to force herself into his life. She'd always just been there, and Nico was sad to see her go. Annabeth was a good person, and she deserved life.

Nico felt Annabeth's presence waning and squeezed Percy's shoulder slightly. "Percy, she can't stay much longer."

Annabeth nodded. "He's right."

Percy choked on another sob, and Annabeth stepped closer, kneeling beside him and Nico. She tried to put a hand on his cheek, and Nico had to look away from the broken look on both of their faces.

"Take care of him Nico," she said, smiling softly.

Nico nodded. "I will, Annabeth."

She turned her attention to Percy, and her form started to flicker. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy choked again, biting his lip to hold back another. "I love you, Wise Girl. I always will."

Annabeth smiled as she flickered one last time, and then she was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Three months.

That's how long Percy stayed in his cabin. He didn't leave once, not even for food, so Nico always brought him some. Percy never answered the door, never even called out to say, "Go away!" or make a noise.

Nico would always leave a plate in the steps of the cabin, and in the morning the plate would be empty. Nico would have thought Percy had died, but he would have felt his death if so.

Finally, a few days before the fourth month, Nico decided he'd had enough. Percy was going to end up with severe depression and try to commit suicide if he didn't talk to someone. So, just after the camp fire, Nico shadow traveled outside of Cabin 3.

"Percy?" he called as he knocked on the door. No one answered. "Percy, I'm coming in, okay? It's Nico." Still no answer.

With a sigh, Nico twisted the knob, only to find it lock. He didn't know the cabins even _had_ locks. Nico's didn't.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, pulling the shadows towards him and letting him out on the other side of the door. Percy was curled up in his bed, his back to Nico, and no lights on in the room.

Nico walked over quietly, softly poking Percy's shoulder to wake him. He couldn't see Percy's face, but he assumed he was asleep. He was apparently wrong.

"Stop poking me."

Nico jumped back in surprise. Not because Percy was awake, but because of the sound of his voice. It was raspy and cracked, like he hadn't spoken in a while. Although, he had stayed alone for almost four months without any social interaction what-so-ever.

Percy rolled over onto his back, staring up at Nico through puffy and red eyes.

Nico sat down on the bed, eyes widening at Percy's state. His skin was pale, he looked way too skinnyskinnier than Nico, and that's saying somethingand he looked sick. If Nico didn't know any better, he'd think Percy was on the brink of death.

Nico growled in frustration, suddenly determined to make this boy happy. Even if it meant finding a way to bring Annabeth back.

"Get up, were going to the arena."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" he croaked.

"We're going to the arena. You're going to blow off some steam."

Percy shook his head slowly. "I'm... fine here."

"Percy! You are on the brink of death! Do you even know how long you've been locked away? When's the last time you showered? _Gods_ , Percy. I can't stand seeing you like this."

Percy shook his head, a little faster than the last time. "Has it been a few weeks?"

"No, Percy! It's been almost four months! _Four months!_ "

Percy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Get up and get dressed. _Now_."

Percy hesitated, then nodded.

"Promise on the Styx that you'll get yourself cleaned up and meet me in the arena."

Percy gave him an incredulous look.

"Promise it!"

"Fine! I promise on the river Styx that I will get cleaned up and meet you in the arena. Happy?"

Nico smiled. "Very."

 

* * *

 

 

It took a few hours, but the life started to return to Percy's eyes. He wasn't smiling or laughing like he used to, but he wasn't a motionless zombie, either.

"Come on, Jackson! You can do better than that."

Percy sighed. "I'm out of practice, Nico. I doubt I'll ever be as good as I used to be."

Nico frowned. "You've always been a better fighter than me, Percy. Since the day we met. You may be out of practice, but don't give up on it. Okay?"

Percy paused, but nodded. "Okay."

That was also the moment that Nico came to a realization. Without Annabeth, Percy would never be the same. So, Nico was going to do whatever it took to get Annabeth back.

 

* * *

 

 

"Dad."

Hades looked down from his throne and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Nico?"

Nico took a deep breath, and cut right to the chase. "Is there a way to bring back someone from the Underworld? Without breaking the rules?"

Nico knew there was a way, Minos had told him how to bring back Bianca before. Nico would just rather see if there was another way first, and Hades was the best way to find out.

His father gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid there's only one way, Nico, and I believe you know what that way is."

Nico closed his eyes and nodded. He would do this, if it meant Percy so it be happy again.

 

* * *

 

 

"Percy, can I talk to you?"

Percy looked up from where he sat with the remaining seven in the dining pavilion. Nico was glad to see that taking Percy to the arena had worked, and that he'd started socializing again.

"About what?"

Nico took a deep breath and nodded for Percy to follow. He made his way to the lake, then turned to face Percy. He pursed his lips, trying to think of how to say what he needed to.

"Percy, I care about you. _A lot_. I know it probably seems like I hated you, but that was never the case. I want you to be happy, and I think I can make that happen. I just... I needed to tell you this while I can. I wanted to tell you that I'm"

"Nico di Angelo," Jason shouted, stomping from behind a tree. Nico knew he felt a presence, but assumed it was only a tree nymph being curious. He should have known Jason would catch on. "Don't you _dare_ do what I think you're going to do."

Jason had tears streaming down his face, and Nico could tell then and there that Jason knew what Nico was planning to do in the Underworld. Nico felt his own tears fall down his face as he pulled his best friend into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I have to, you know that."

Jason shook his head. "You can find another way. Did you ask Hades"

"Yeah." Nico nodded. "There's only one way, but I'm okay with it. I'm ready, Jason. I promise."

Percy furrowed his eye rows in concern. "What's going on? Nico, what are you planning on doing?"

Nico sent Jason a pleading look, and Jason nodded. He hugged Nico again before heading back to the dining pavilion. They both knew that Jason couldn't talk Nico out of this.

Nico turned to Percy, tears streaming down his face. "Nico, what's wrong? What are you planning on"

Percy was cut off as Nico grabbed his shirt and pulled the son of Poseidon into a kiss. Nico pulled away before Percy had a chance to process what had just happened.

Percy blinked. "What?" It took a moment, then realization crossed his face. "All of the times you've saved me. Piper though you had fallen For Annabeth, but"

"I'm in love with you, Perseus Jackson."

 

* * *

 

 

Nico was okay. It was his time, and he was ready. Annabeth deserved to live, and Percy deserved to be happy. They deserved to be happy _together_.

As Nico made his way to Elysium, he thought of what to say to Annabeth. At the doors, he greeted one if the three judges and told him Nico's plan. The judge nodded wordlessly and opened the doors, leading the son of Hades to Annabeth Chase.

"Nico?" she asked as he approached.

Nico felt a tear slip down his cheek. "Hey, Annabeth."

Realization crossed Annabeth's features. "Nico, you can't. You're only fifteen"

"And you were only seventeen. It wasn't your time to die, but it is mine. I'm okay with it, Annabeth. I'm ready."

Annabeth shook her head. "Please Nico, you can't."

Nico smiled. "I just want Percy to be happy. _You_ make him happy."

Annabeth's gaze softened. "Its not me you liked, was it?"

Nico shook his head with a small smile. "I love Percy. I have since he saved me from the Manticore." Nico looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "You know, maybe I would be better off here. Bianca went for Rebirth, but I think Mamá chose Elysium. Maybe I can find her."

Annabeth started crying and pulled Nico into a hug, whispering, "Thank you, Nico."

He smiled and pulls back, holding her at shoulder length. "Just promise to take care of him, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded. "I swear it on the river Styx. I owe you my life, Nico. _Literally_."

Nico hugged her again before giving her a soft shove towards the doors. "Don't waste your life, Annabeth. This is your second chance, make it count."

"I will, Nico. Thank you."

 

* * *

 

Percy walked back to the dining pavilion confused. Not about Nico loving him, he had no issue with that. He was just upset that he didn't feel the same. No, Percy was confused about what happened with Jason.

Speaking of, Jason was curled up in Piper's arms sobbing. Hazel stared at nothing in particular in shock, tears streaming down her face, although she didn't move.

Percy thought about what Nico had said. He wanted Percy to be happy, and that he thought he could. He wanted to tell Percy while he still could...

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh gods, Nico..."

Jason looked up at Percy through his tears, softly asking, "You figure it out, yet?"

Percy nodded, tears streaming down his own face. "He went to trade his life for"

"Percy."

He spun around at the sound of her voice, sobbing loudly as he stared at Annabeth. She was crying too, and Percy had the felling that it was both for happiness and grief.

"Nico, he"

"I know, Annabeth."

Annabeth ran forward and wrapped her arms around Percy, crying softly in his chest.

"He really did it," Percy muttered, still in a state of shock.

Annabeth nodded. "He said to live my life, that this was my second chance, and to make it count. He's going to look for his mom in Elysium."

Percy nodded, knowing that he'd never forget Nico. They all would remember him, and Percy would make sure of that.

"I didn't think you'd miss me that much, if at _all_." 

Percy jumped and spun around, once again, to see a dead person. "Nico!"

Nico smiled. "Dad figured out what I was doing and talked to Thanatos. Afterwards, they both talked to me about what I wanted to do. I could either stay in Elysium, or come back to life. But, since I decided to come back to life, when I die, I'm supposed to help out Dad and Thanatos in the Underworld. Although,they usually forget deals they've made with me, and I wonder if they do it on purpose." 

Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Hazel all rushed forward, knocking Nico to the ground in a hug/god pile.

"You fucking _idiot!_ Don't you ever fucking do that to me again, Nico di Angelo, or you will suffer a fate worse than Tartarus! _Do you understand me, young man?_ " 

Everyone stared in shock at Hazel's outburst. Hazel never cussed, ever. She was also usually the one to keep her cool when situations got bad. 

Nico smiled. "I love you too, Hazel."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one-shot, check out my other stories. I post multichapter and One-Shots, as well as take Prompt requests. 
> 
> Ideas for future fics would be appreciated and considered (most likely I will use them, as you all have some pretty great ideas)
> 
> Also, I'm considering making a multichapter sequel to this, where Nico joins Percy and Annabeth in their relationship, but it slightly worried that they're only doing it because they owe him. What do you think?
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey


End file.
